Red Ribbon
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: “Kuran Yuuki,” Kaname whispered her name into the blood red ribbon. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Yuuki/Kaname swap! One-shot


**Red Ribbon**

Summary: "Kuran Yuuki," Kaname whispered her name into the blood red ribbon. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Yuuki/Kaname swap!

-------

_The landscape was of a familiar room with a gentle scent that eased his mind. The elaborately decorated walls and luxurious furniture held no interest to him when she was here. The center of his world with her gentle voice and loving gaze. _

"_Kaname," a gentle voice whispered with an accompanying caress. "I'm so sorry."_

"Kaname, wake up," a hushed voice said with an accompanying shake of the shoulder. "It's time to go to class."

"_I really didn't want to do this," the voice said with the same heartbroken tone that made his heart throb painfully._

"I really don't want to do this," the voice said with the same annoyed tone that he heard so many times before.

_The room now stank of something familiar. Something…something like blood._

_The pain only lasted for an instance before he was plunged in an empty black. An abyss of darkness._

There was a gentle rustle of some type of fabric. Like…like the curtains.

The pain only lasted for a moment when light hit his closed eyes. A dim ray of sunlight.

_The silhouette of a girl flickered across his line of vision like a butterfly_.

"Yuuki…" Kaname whispered longingly as he opened his eyes.

The figure of a boy moved into his line of sight, blocking the sunlight.

"Wrong, I'm not your pureblood princess," came the bitterly sarcastic reply. "Now get up or you're doing guardian work all alone."

Kaname Cross blinked clearing the sleep from his eyes and looked into the lilac eyes of the boy he long called his brother, who was distinguished on campus by his silver white hair and harsh glare. Black blazer all askew and red tie half knotted, Kiyuu Zero looked like it had only been five minutes ago that he got dressed.

The silver haired teen had a particularly hateful face on and Kaname knew exactly the cause of it.

"I'm going to make breakfast," Zero said curtly before spinning around and marching out of the door.

Kaname sighed into his hand before resolutely getting up. Another ray of sunlight hit his eyes and he flinched away. His eyes had always been abnormally sensitive to sunlight, but usually it got better after the first hour or so. Taking off his carefully tailored uniform (all gratitude going to the Chairman) from the hanger, Kaname dressed swiftly. Just before he left his room, he lingered in front of the mirror just to take in his own image.

Kaname had grown from the time the Chairman adopted him. It made the brunette smile that he was still taller than Zero. He allowed his hair to grow a little past his nape. The wavy strands curled around his neck protectively meeting the collar of his white button up shirt. His expression was still the same, one of sad longing. His sorrel eyes inspected the reflected image. _Something_ was off.

Ah, he found the problem with this picture.

Picking up the red ribbon from his reading chair next to the bed, Kaname smiled contently. This had been a present.

"_Kaname, your hair has gotten pretty long now." A teasing tone, then a sudden realization. "Ah!"_

_Dark tresses released into the blowing wind. _

"_Here," a red ribbon was pressed into his hand. "Now you can tie it up."_

_An innocent smile. _

A smile that almost made the human forget she was a vampire. Forget for one blissful moment, she was probably one of the most dangerous vampires alive. At that moment, it had been Kaname and Yuuki. A boy and a girl.

"Kuran Yuuki," Kaname whispered her name into the blood red ribbon. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Outside the door, Zero crushed the wooden spatula in his hand.

------

A/N: Yuuki/Kaname swap! I've wanted to do something like this for a while now. With this, I feel liberated from my Vampire Knight obsession, or is it just getting worse? Oh well, time will tell.


End file.
